


I don't know if I like what i'm seeing!

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [12]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Hangover, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: “What the hell are they doing?” Aaron questions his chin jutting out in the direction of Liv and Gerry who are lack of a better word frolicking about in the snow throwing snowballs at each other and screeching with laughter.So Ah213 asked for "Liv and Gerry have a moment"





	I don't know if I like what i'm seeing!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ah213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ah213/gifts).



> So Ah213 asked for "Liv and Gerry have a moment" hope this is okay and fulfuls what you wanted for a moment

“Can we talk about Gerry?” Robert asks sitting next to Aaron on the bed, the younger man wasn’t feeling well, it’s probably because he stuffed himself with three Christmas dinners and a tonne of alcohol in the last seven hours but Robert wasn’t going to tell him that outloud.

“What about him?” Aaron asks turning towards him with a massive effort.

“He’s been living here rent free since before we got back together and it’s been a year since we’ve been back together almost he’s nineteen and I think he’s a bad influence on Liv” Robert tells him.

“Liv’s 17 and if anything, she’s the bad influence, he’s a good worker at the scrapyard he’s not done anything for us to kick him out” Aaron tells him making the effort to sit up properly.

“Exactly he’s not done anything” Robert moans sitting on their bed heavily “You’ve given him a place to sleep and he’s a constant slob, you’ve given him a job and he just spends the money in the pub, it’s like we’ve got two kids they constantly argue with each other I swear it’s like they’re an old married couple” Robert practically snarls unhappy about the living situation Gerry is a slob and trying to get out of the house of a morning is like trying to get through an obstacle course. 

“They don’t argue like a married couple” Aaron shakes his head.

“They’re doing it now” Robert tells him “Why do you think I brought it up and came up here? I needed some freaking peace and quiet” 

Aaron just rolls his eyes and gets up out of bed Robert on his heels.

Aaron makes his way down the stairs quieter than usual he’s usually thundering down them almost breaking his neck, no doubt the hangover he’s sporting right now is stopping him from click clacking all the way down.

“Where are they?” Aaron questions turning to Rob when they get to the bottom of the stairs the two idiots are nowhere to be seen.

“They was both here a second ago she was yelling at him because he wouldn’t stop shooting her on call of duty” Robert assures him.

“I shout if someone shoots me on Call of duty” Aaron tells him looking at him like he’s stupid.

“Yeah but she was jumping all over him punching his arm pinching him then he started tickling her and she actually snorted with laughter it was all very annoying.

“Your annoying” Aaron fires back half-heartedly.

The sound of squeals comes from out in the back and Aaron’s and Robert’s faces snap towards the sound, they make their way into the kitchen to look in the back garden.

The snow has finally started to fall and it’s coming down heavily like really heavily, the garden is almost completely covered only the odd patch of green can be seen.

“I hate the snow” Robert comments from above Aaron he’s bracketed Aaron’s whole body into the side to peer out of the window as well, his head is resting on top of Aaron’s.

“What the hell are they doing?” Aaron questions his chin jutting out in the direction of Liv and Gerry who are lack of a better word frolicking about in the snow throwing snowballs at each other and screeching with laughter.

“Having fun in that god awful wet and freezing cold weather for some reason” Robert shoots back.

Aaron’s stopped in his track from saying anything else as they watch the events unfold it happens in a matter of thirty seconds but the scene seems to go on forever.

Liv had gathered a massive amount of snow and managed to dodge the one Gerry had thrown at her instead of throwing it at Gerry like the others she’s thrown she just dumped it all on his head and her whole face lights up laughing as he starts dancing on the spot his entire face turning red he looked at her and gave her a massive smirk shivering on the spot, Liv was still laughing so she didn’t see the second snowball Gerry had in his hand which he brought down on her like she had him splatting the snow on her head like an egg.

Liv looked up outraged but the smile still firmly on her face, they seemed to still for a second the cold they were feeling moments before vanished, Aaron wasn’t sure which of them leaned in but he could see them kissing the kiss lasted ten seconds before they pulled away both with smirks on their face and then they went straight back to the snowball fight as if the kiss hadn’t happened both with smirks on their face.

“Okay he needs to go” Aaron agrees fighting Robert’s grip to go out and say something to Gerry that or kick him out there and then.

“We will set him up with an apartment after Christmas, you can’t kill him” Robert tells him not realising how Liv felt about Gerry.

“Like hell I can’t kill him I’m gonna bury the body in the backyard is what I’m gonna do” Aaron practically snarls but the fighting to get out of Roberts grip stops.

“You can’t bury him in the back garden firstly the grounds frozen it’s too hard to dig a proper grave and secondly burying the evidence in the back yard is just sloppy and thirdly you like him too much he’s like a brother to you” Robert smirks when he knows he’s hit the nail in the head.

“I still get to go put the shits up him, right? I still get to play the angry big brother?” Aaron questions looking up to Robert.

“Yeah let’s wait till Liv isn’t having so much fun okay? They look happy she could use some happiness she’s been through a hell of a lot”

“I swear to god he’s going to have the worst work day tomorrow morning” Aaron vows.

“Just don’t scare him off Liv might actucally like him and you don’t want her blaming you for him not reciprocating her feelings” Robert tells him.

“You’ve changed your tune you wanted him gone a second ago” 

“Oh I still want him to move out he’s a massive slob I just want you to be subtle about it” Robert tells him leaning down to kiss his head making his way to the thankfully quiet for once living room.

“Pass me a can out the fridge babe” Robert calls once he’s settled distracting Aaron from glaring daggers out the window.

“I think I’m going to be sick” Aaron mumbles rushing past and running up the spiral staircase to get to the bathroom.

“Gerry isn’t that bad” Robert calls after him laughing.

Hangovers are a bitch but finding out your sister may have feelings for someone older must sting as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any prompts drop them in the comments


End file.
